Desideratum
by xSakuraWings
Summary: Those irresistable emerald orbs, that soft silky pink hair and her angelic voice. She became an addiction for them and soon something even more. Sakura Haruno was just too desirable, they just couldn't resist.


I do not own Naruto !

This is my longest ONESHOT of _20 pages_ . I know , I'm crazy and the ideas just came flowing into my brain . I couldn't help it . I'm really proud of this AkaSaku ONESHOT . Perhaps it's my best ? This ONESHOT is a prize for Kagome Monia and Akuma Neko for being the 100th reviewer of **WITD** . She wanted an AkaSaku with romance .

* * *

><p><strong>Desideratum<strong>

_Something desired or consider necessary_

Akatsuki x Sakura

* * *

><p>.<p>

..

…

..

.

_In which Akatsuki gets beaten up and thrown into Konoha prison by a super strong Naruto who can control his Kyuubi chakra. And this indirectly throws Sakura into a very awkward position with not just one but all the Akatsuki members._

.

..

…

..

.

_**D**_ay** 1**

"I thought you were dead." Sakura promptly muttered. She grabbed or more like _dragged_ the metal chair on the stone floor. She didn't mind the screeching sounds. She did it on purpose anyway to annoy the hell out of them. Tossing the chair somewhere near the cell, she hummed and plopped down comfortably enjoying the hissing sound behind the bars.

"I'm here now, aren't I?" Two pools of hazel orbs stared at her portraying nothing but boredom. He leaned his head back on the cold walls, turning his face away from hers. Still, from the corner of his eyes, he was observing her.

The pinkette blinked silently at his lack of fight against her. She scrunched her nose at him, ready to shoot another insult at the red head. "I'd prefer you dead." She admitted out loud, not caring that he was regarding her with an annoyed look.

He sighed, brushing his cloak. It was already dirty now. Torn, bloody and full of dirt and dust. The red clouds on the black cloak were so faint, you could hardly see them even if you squint. He eyed the pinkette one more time his lips twisting to one side forming a small smirk. "You would have to deal with it then, _little girl_."

"I'm not little!" She snapped at him. "How can you be so calm when you are trapped within the enemy's territory?" She stood up, resisting the urge to kick the metal chair away and crushing it into pieces. She took one step near his cell, peering in. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

The red head's smirk faded away and he just stared at her. He mused innerly at Sakura's fiery temper. It was either she had to control herself or she would _accidentally_ break him out of his cell.

"Quiet down, un. Sasori-danna, can you at least try not to aggravate the pinky. Some of us are trying to sleep here."

Sakura turned around, fuming. Her face was already red enough. It was as if you could see the steam pouring out from her face. She stomped towards the opposite cell, her medic skirt flying showing her tight black pants wrapped around her curvy hips and legs underneath. She refused to acknowledge the whistling sounds coming from a certain blue skinned nin's cell. Sakura made a mental note to pound Kisame's stupid face later.

"Go away, un. I'm trying to sleep." Deidara's voice came out tiredly when he realized a furious pinkette was standing in front of his jail cell looking none too pleased.

"Do I look like a give a damn care?" Sakura hissed like an alley cat. "It's your entire fault that I'm here in the first place!" She continued her complaints, hissing and puffing out her cheeks like a small child. "Stupid Deidara. Stupid Akatsuki." The pinkette whispered angrily to herself.

Yawning, he removed the hand covering his face to reveal stunning blue orbs. Deidara was still lying on the bed, back against the wall and his front facing the bars. His eyes observed her with interest and amusement. "You are one weird kunoichi, pinky."

She narrowed her emerald orbs at the Akatsuki member. "Shut the fuck up, fucking bastard." She tried her best to mimic a cold and emotionless voice but failed desperately. A long groan echoed along the jail cells making her wince uncomfortably.

"Swear again, bitch. That sounds so hot coming from your mouth."

A vein popped up on her forehead. She grabbed a kunai from her pouch that was attached to her hip. She flung the sharp weapon and it stabbed onto his forehead earning a loud ouch from the albino man. That seemed to make Hidan's sinful mouth shut up.

There was a loud rumbling laugh coming from Kisame's cell. Just how the hell were they able to watch everything she does? All Akatsuki were good stalkers, she admitted to herself.

"Pinky's a feisty one!" Kisame's deep voice spoke out. Sakura heard him saying something along the lines like him liking girls who put up a fight. Right at that moment, Sakura wished they had tied him up and tapped his fish lips shut. Better yet, tie him onto an electric chair.

"Uchiha." Sakura stopped in front of the Uchiha's cell, leaning and watching him. A smirk adorned her features. "How're your eyes?" It sounded more like a sneer than a question. She tapped her fingers impatiently on one of the bars.

Itachi sat on his bed with his cloak off, leaving him clad in his fishnet shirt and pants. He had one leg propped up, placing one hand over it as he shut his eyes. No matter where Itachi Uchiha was he would always be calm and cool. Even if he was in Konoha Prison right now with a pissed off pinkette as their healer.

She rolled her eyes at him for his lack of response. "I see you love to talk, Uchiha." She brushed her pink strands behind her ear. "Don't worry. You still have your whole lifetime stuck here." Itachi slowly opened his crimson orbs to regard her blankly only to close them back. Sakura decided to wave it off. The Uchiha was already close to being a blind man.

She passed by Kakuzu's cell and stopped, giving him a curious look. The stitched man was counting his money again, too busy to even notice her being there. "Money grubbing bastard." Hearing that, Kakuzu looked up at her with his intense gaze completely ignoring his money now and paying attention to her. Sakura smiled a little too sweetly at him before walking off.

"**You smell good.** How about a lick, kunoichi?"

Sakura crouched down in front of his cell. Her pink haired falling around her face making her look exotic with her glowing emerald orbs. Zetsu moved closer to her like being pulled by a magnet, the only barrier stopping him was the prison bars. The ones that electrocuted them if they move too close or try to destroy it. Damn.

Both their gaze met. Neither of them looking away or blinking. Sakura decided to end their staring game before getting too intense. "Too bad, Zetsu. You'll _never_ get to do so."

"We will see. **I will have a taste of you soon."**

She ignored the chills that he was giving her to move on to her next prisoner, the Akatsuki Leader himself. Too her dismay, the pierced man was already asleep on his bed. The rise and fall of his chest showed it all. He must have been tired from the interrogation.

And to think that Sakura was looking forward to hear his deliciously deep alluring voice. Even from where she stood, she could see his piercings all over his face. Truthfully, it made him even more attractive to Sakura. Strangely, she liked men who had a mysterious aura around them.

She'd just have to wait until next time which is tomorrow. Ignoring the heavy feeling in her chest, she stomped right back to Sasori's cell and sat down quietly ignoring the looks the others were giving her. None of them spoke though, they just didn't know what to say. They were Akatsuki after all, known as murderers and dangerous S-class ninjas.

Sakura crossed her legs, one above the other. Her hand supported her chin in a thinking manner. Her eyebrows scrunched together as she began thinking. Why, oh why was she chosen out of so many people to babysit the villainous Akatsuki? And why, oh why did Akatsuki have to lose when they fought with Naruto? Why, oh why did she find an antidote that would let Naruto unleashed his Kyuubi chakra completely? _Why, oh why._

_**There's something called payback, bitch. **_

_You're the last person that I want to talk to, Inner._

_**I'm still you and you're still me. Suck it up, Sakura.**_

_And I'm off._

She pushed the chair backwards, standing up to get out. Sasori gave her another amused look again before returning back to his short slumber. Even if he didn't talk much to her, there was still a connection between them. And he'd like to keep that connection there as long as possible.

And none of the Akatsuki members missed the sound of her voice bidding them goodbye and telling them she'd see them again tomorrow. Despite her temperamental attitude, Sakura was a really kind and sweet girl when she wanted to be. But when she's PMSing, they better brace themselves.

When the moon appeared shining brightly above the dark skies, they couldn't help but run their thoughts back to a certain pinkette who was beginning to lighten up her days in the future. Maybe staying here wasn't that bad after all, they thought. Just _maybe_.

.

.

_**D**_ay** 7**

.

.

"Remind me again why I should do this." She grumbled, almost stumbling over herself. Luckily, she didn't make a fool out of herself again like last time. Sakura recalled accidentally stepping on a hard rock and tripping over herself. Who placed that rock there anyway! In a jail prison? Just like that she fell face flat in front of all the Akatsuki who awarded her with chuckles and laughs.

"Watch it, pinky. Wouldn't want to injure your pretty face, un."

"Har har," Sakura spat out. "Very funny, Deidara." She dropped her groceries on the floor and squatted down. She began digging her way through the vegetables and fruits in the grocery bag.

"What're we having today, pinky? I'm starved!" True, Kisame was damn hungry. But that wasn't the reason why he kept staring at Sakura's sexy ass.

"Something healthy and red." She replied, tossing a fruit over to Kisame who caught it easily. Grabbing a few more red apples, she threw them over to each and every one of them who caught and began munching it.

"Eat up, boys." A smile was on her cheerful face. It had just been one week and she had already gotten used to the Akatsuki members. They weren't that bad after all. _Really_. Unconsciously, her lips twisted up into another gleaming smile.

Pein didn't miss the satisfied smile on the pinkette's face. Her bright and brilliant smiles never cease to brighten his days. Day by day, he found her more attractive and exotic and he didn't know why. He was starting to feel all weird and tingly inside whenever she approached his jail cell. Pein brushed it off, thinking that it was just some sort of sickness.

"Are you not hungry?" Her voice was absolutely angelic like bells chiming. "You should eat, Pein. If not, you might not be able to handle the interrogation later." Her voice told him with a little more authority in it. Was she worried? Did she really care about him? About them?

The pierced man didn't even notice that Sakura was standing in front of his cell with both hands on her hips in an intimidating manner. Dare he say, _gorgeous? _

"Carrot top, eat that freaking apple now before I shove it into your throat." She said dangerously but they both knew she just wanted him to eat something to regain his strength. It's just that Sakura Haruno likes to do things _her_ way. "And trust me when I do that, it will hurt like a bitch." A smirk crept on her face. Oh, how sadistic.

Blue ringed orbs stared into emerald ones. She heard him chuckled softly. Her eyes widened at his sudden change of behavior. The Akatsuki Leader does not laugh! He was some emotionless bastard wasn't he? Why the hell was he laughing?

"Who am I to deny you, Sakura?" His rich voice replied smoothly like silk. _God_, will he stop calling her name like that. It was starting to make her tremble. Was he trying to seduce her or something? If he was then she would be falling into his trap miserably.

She watched the handsome auburn hair man as his teeth sank into the juicy apple. He sucked the juices greedily into his mouth, licking them using his tongue. Just watching him made her whole body burn with need. She knew she must be blushing a thousand shades of red right now. And that bastard had the nerve to smirk at her.

"I-I have a hospital shift a-after this." And she ran out like the speed of lightening, forgetting her groceries.

"Wow, what did you do to the pinky, Pein?" Kisame's deep laughter came from his cell.

"Hm."

"I bet he was fucking seducing her until the hot bitch got scared and ran off. Fuck, I didn't even get the chance to talk to the bitch."

"You're so damn noisy that Sakura won't even look at you, un."

"True. **She won't even acknowledge you, sucker."**

"Shut the fuck up, you pansies!"

"Be quiet, Hidan. My patience is wearing thin with you screaming all over the place."

"Like I fucking care about your needs, puppet boy!"

"Just keep your mouth shut, moron. I can't concentrate on counting my money."

"Hn."

"Call the bitch back here! I didn't get to have my fucking fun with her yet!"

"Silence, Hidan. I've had enough of your foolishness."

"…bitchy Uchiha."

.

.

_**D**_ay** 11**

.

.

Sakura huffed and folded her arms together. "Stop staring at me with those predator-like eyes, you green face bastard."

Zetsu's sly grin just widened, showing his sharp white teeth. His eyes were velvety dark with a glow of strong emotion which stared at her directly. He tried to get up from his bed despite being pinned down by strong chakra binds and locks. His body trashed and jerked with a loud animalistic growl. His orbs narrowed hatefully at Sakura making her feel almost guilty.

The pinkette dropped her hands and inched forward to hold down the violent Zetsu despite the protests in her head to just run away and leave him alone there in the medical room. She pushed Inner Sakura's rants away and just focused on the Akatsuki member.

"Just let me heal you," she said her voice quiet but very firm. "You have a deep gash over your abdomen and it's not going to heal by itself if you insist on being such a _jackass_." Sakura rolled her eyes at the plant man and ignored his threatening hiss at her. "And," she continued, placing her hands on both his shoulders successfully holding him down, staring right into his eyes. "I'm your healer."

Zetsu stopped his rough movements but the dark look on his face was still there. "I will eat you one day. **I'll tear off that pretty flesh. Bite your head off your neck-" **His dual personality began growling out how they would feast on her in the most disgusting ways but that hardly even made Sakura scared or wince at his words.

"-**bloody** face -" He saw her shoulders shaking and her pink hair covering her face. He felt a grin stretching on his face, thinking that he had make her shivery and scared of his cannibalistic urges. Instead, he was awarded with bubbles of laughter from the pinkette.

"Your humor is as bad as Naruto's ways to pick up a girl." Sakura said, her voice still shaking with small laughter. "You're one funny plant guy, I'd have to admit that." She was barely able to stand up straight, her stomach was hurting so badly she clutched her stomach with her left hand while the other hand patted his head lightly in a playful manner. "You think you can scare me off like that?" Now, Sakura really wanted to cry.

Her green eyes were starting to blur with tears but she held them back. If she laughed anymore, she didn't think that Zetsu would let her off the hook. She grasped his hand in a gentle manner, noticing his eyes glaring weakly at her then smiling at the way his whole body relaxed as she started healing his deep gash. She let go off his hand to ruffle his green locks, massaging his scalps once in a wild enjoying the purring sounds Zetsu made.

Once Sakura was done, she stepped back to admire your masterpiece. Not even one scratch was left on his body. It was perfectly fine. "There, now you're all good." She looked at Zetsu and turned away being unused to his watchful gaze. God, was he trying to melt with his intense gaze or something? This was too much for her.

Zetsu smirked at the medic's handy job healing his injury. "You're certainly a very skilled medic, Haruno. **A peculiar** **yet stupid kunoichi." **Black Zetsu's words poured out from his mouth before White Zetsu could stop him. "I find that very _**deliciously**_ intriguing." His gaze was unwavering, watching her very step, her face, every emotion flickering in those stunning orbs.

Sakura shivered at the dark yet smoldering look Zetsu was giving her. _I'm going to kill this green bastard._ He was giving her that look again! _Someone make him stop that!_

"I'll look forward _taking_ you in the future, Haruno." His voice shifter lower in a seductive tone. **"I'll have a taste of your soft flesh." **His gaze hovered over her curves then back to her face. "I just **can't wait." **His pink tongue darted out licking his lips.

His gaze was burning her already, she had to get out of here! Then, there was someone at the door knocking. "Sakura-san?"

_Yessss. Thank you, Mr ANBU! _

She glanced at Zetsu one more time, shivering at the wicked gleam in his eyes before excusing herself to leave him to continue his interrogation.

.

.

_**D**_ay **15**

.

.

"What?" Snapped Sakura, not the least worried about how loud she'd been speaking, how red her face look in anger. "You idiot," she hissed. "You tried to bribe your interrogators with money?"

The tall intimidating shinobi who walked beside her, chained in chakra binding cuffs almost sighed wearily at being scolding by a pink haired girl who was shorter and smaller than him. "Money is _everything_, kunoichi." Kakuzu's calculating gaze landed on her.

"What kind of idiot will fall for that trick?"

"Says the _idiot_ who chased after an _idiotic_ five cent coin two days ago."

Yeah, a few days ago when Sakura brought more nutritious food for the Akatsuki, a coin had accidentally dropped from her pocket rolling towards Kakuzu's jail cell. Her mouth dropped in horror as she ran after the five cent coin as her life line was depending on it. Or rather, she didn't want a certain money grubber stealing her money.

"Selfish bastard," she said in a mock-stern voice. "Just say that you want my money."

A confusion expression flickered across Kakuzu's face. "Why would I want _your_ money?" Kakuzu said his voice sharp. He glared at Sakura, his eyes boring through her. "I _don't_ need your money, kunoichi." Oh, the smug bastard.

"Sure, you don't." She rolled her eyes at him. "You know, Kakuzu there's just something more important than money in this world." She paused to look at him, grateful that he was finally paying some attention to her unlike that Uchiha bastard who only knew how to reply with 'Hn's.

"And what would that be?" He leaned towards her and lowered his voice. "Tell me, kunoichi. I'm curious." His face was the same level as hers now. "Just what is it that money cannot buy?" He gave her a smirk.

Sakura's heart started thudding, she hoped Kakuzu wouldn't hear it. Kakuzu rarely talked and communicate with her unless it was during the time she healed him when he was beaten up really bad during interrogation. And he rarely got beaten up during his interrogation. Not that bad compared to Pein and Sasori.

"There are-" _Thud_. "-many things you can't afford-" _Thud_. "-to buy with money, Kakuzu." She fumbled with her words, blushing when his face inched closer to hers and the way he smirked at her. She continued when he made no effort to reply. "Money can't buy you happiness."

He hummed, a deep rumbling sound coming from his throat, urging her to continue more of her explanation.

"Money can't buy you true and pure love." Her face brightened when she spoke of love. Others thought it was a very emotional subject for her ever since her first crush abandoned and broke her heart into pieces. But the thing is Sakura's love for Sasuke had long ago been left behind. "The love I'm speaking of is not just between lovers. Love towards your friends. Your family. Your team mates."

"Are you really that naïve?" He didn't sound angry, there was a tone of seriousness in his voice. "This world is no longer the pure and peaceful place you think it used to be. The more powerful and filthy rich the person is, the more people you called _friends_ will flock around them." He spat out. "Pathetic."

He was ready for one of her anger burst out. Surprisingly, none came. She flashed him a soft smile, almost sad for him. "Real friends will stick by your side no matter what." She pressed her palms on his chest, not really trying to push him away. "Because they love you. True love is something money can't buy."

She giggled, suppressing another smile when Kakuzu shrugged in defeat. "Who knows, you might understand the real meaning of my words in the future." Humming to herself, Sakura started walking down towards interrogation room where Ibiki was waiting, leaving the stitched man behind to reconsider her words.

_And maybe I already do understand, Sakura._

.

.

_**D**_ay** 21**

.

.

"_Sakura-san!"_

"_Hm? What's the matter, Anbu-san?"_

"_One of the Akatsuki requires your medical attention straight away. His condition is really bad and his chakra is depleting."_

"_Nani? Quick, bring me to him!"_

"_Right this way!"_

The medical room door was in sight now, just a few paces away. She forced her legs to move faster. Her heart was beating wildly in her ribcage from the suspense and pressure. Never had she felt this way before.

Slamming the door open, she rushed in and found Pein in all his glory lying on the bed with his ringed eyes closed and both hands on his sides. There was just something weird about his aura today. As if his god-like aura was slowly vanishing and Sakura didn't like that one bit. His cloak had been taken off, leaving him with only his pants on.

"_Pein_?" Sakura placed one hand on the bed post, supporting herself. "What happened to him?" She asked, using her sleeve to wipe the sweat rolling off her face. "I'll handle this. Please leave, ANBU-san." She was in no mood to hear the ANBU's reason for torturing the Akatsuki Leader so horribly.

Pein was breathing hard, she noticed. His pale face looked haunted, as though he was lacking blood and oxygen.

_Just hold on._ She thought. _Keep holding on, Pein._

The pinkette's hands glowed with green chakra, placing them on his chest. Emerald eyes narrowed in unspoken concentration, searching for the source of his illness. Sakura sighed, relieved that he was just low on chakra and exhausted. Green chakra surged into Pein's body. Soon, his breathing rate was normal and his face became less pale.

"I thought you say that you were God." Sakura blurted out and covered her mouth when she had realized her mistake insulting the pierced Leader of Akatsuki. His eyes were still shut and she guessed he was still in the middle of his slumber.

Her gaze landed on his lips. She briefly wondered how his lips would feel like on hers, the feel of her tongue brushing against his tongue stud in a battle of dominance. How strangely pleasurable it would be when her tongue darted out to lick his piercing under his bottom lip. Sakura felt intensely embarrassed by her Inner's thoughts.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open shocking her. His blue ringed orbs stared deeply into her emerald ones. So deep and almost devastating, it made her insides melt into a puddle of goo. And yet, she couldn't find the will to pull away from his gaze.

And she had to admit, she didn't really want to him to look away either.

"Stay_." _And Pein thought she was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes upon. Her face was the exquisite along with her short wild pink locks. And _kami_, those irresistible eyes of hers. He raised his hand to stroke her face. It was a warm touch, laced with his delicate movements. "_Tenshin."_

Sakura gulped, feeling the heat rushing up to her face when he tugged her down to him and brushed his lips on her ear. "Thank you, _angel_."

.

.

_**D**_ay** 24**

.

.

First, the crazy cannibal Zetsu. Then, the selfish money bastard Kakuzu followed by the i-am-god-so-go-on-your-knees-now Pein. Hopefully, this blonde Akatsuki would be a different story.

_Bite your tongue first, Sakura._

"Viola! I'm done, _Dei_."

Deidara said nothing but two bright spots of colour stained his cheekbones. He wasn't used to the nickname given by the cheeky Sakura at first. But then as time went by, he found himself liking his special nickname more since he was the only lucky member whom Sakura chose to address him in a friendly way that sent jolts of jealousy in the others.

"What's with that look?"

"Un?"

"_Dei_, I'm talking to you."

"Yeah?"

"Seriously, what's on your mind?"

"_You_."

Sakura felt an unexpected flutter of butterflies in her tummy. "Deidara?"

"I'm not going to lie about it, un." He said slowly, his eyes as blue as bright burning gas flames as they met hers. "I _like_ you, Sakura. I _really_ do." His soft low voice and that intense gaze held her spellbound.

"N-No," she whispered. "I don't know. This is w-wrong."

"Shhh, don't say anything, _hime_." He silenced her with his finger on her lips. "There's nothing to say. No woman has been able to charm me until now, un. You're truly a piece of art, Sakura. And it'll be a waste to let you slip by my fingers."

For a moment they were both silent, both thinking about their respective feelings. Then, Sakura sighed. "You know this is never going to work, Dei. I'm.." she paused. "You're.."

Deidara stared at her then ducked his head and gave her a feather light kiss on the cheek. "It doesn't really matter, un." His crooked grin was there again. He was such a nice guy, why was he an Akatsuki?

Sakura was lost in thought as the ANBU escorted the blonde bomber back to his cell. One of her hand was touching the place where Deidara's lips had grazed her cheek while his declaration of love spooled round and round in her mind.

"_Because Sakura, I love you."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you."_

She could never face Deidara again without feeling a strange sensation after this. Sakura slammed her face on the desk hard, muttering an 'ouch'. What had she done to attract the oh-so-full attention and interest of the Akatsuki? She had a feeling that there was more hectic problems to come after this.

.

.

_**D**_ay** 30**

.

.

"Shit!"

Luckily she caught him with her arms before he fell down. Sakura hugged him tightly. He was cold. What the hell happened? "Kami, what did they do to you?"

The fiery pinkette glared at the two ANBUs over Sasori's shoulder. They both stiffened under her glare. "Well, what are you standing there for?" Her voice cold and dangerous. "Get the _hell_ out of here before I make you." Her voice boomed and they both stumbled out of the room quickly to escape from her furious wraith. She would pummel them later after she was done.

"Sasori. _Sasori_!" She shook him. "I'm going to take your clothes off. Your temperature's dropping too low." The master puppeteer nodded weakly, his frozen lips unable to move. What did they do to the poor red head? Dunk him into ice?

With him wrapped in her arms, it was hard for her to slip off his fishnet shirt. Blinking, she took out a sharp kunai and cut over the fabric, ripping them off his skin. Sakura blushed, if someone came in now, their position would be misunderstood for a sexual act.

"You're human now aren't you? You need heat. You need heat, Sasori." She repeated over and over again. Sakura put her arms around him again, cuddling the red head and rocking him back and forth. He was still trembling. "Breath, Sasori. Breath." Sakura pressed him closer to her for more body heat, his head on her shoulder as she buried her face into his messy red locks.

"_Sa-ku-ra_." Although his voice was shaky and he wasn't able to disguise his irritation with her rubbing his hair like a concern mother Sakura felt a wave of tenderness coming from the red head.

She hummed and traced circles behind his back. "You're still shaking, Sasori." The firm muscles of his back rippled and she felt his fingers grasping the hem of her shirt tightly, pulling her even closer to him.

She blushed when his hot breath fanned on her delicate neck. Sasori inhaled her exotic scent and absorbed more of her warmth greedily to his cold form. He just wanted to stay like this with his eternal beauty forever where no one would disturb them. But for now, he would appreciate his alone time together with this pinkette.

"You're warm."

.

.

_**D**_ay** 35**

.

.

Itachi's cold slim hand was grabbed by Sakura.

"You're coming with me, Uchiha!"

"Hn."

She knew he was staring at her back. Sakura wasn't so sure she liked the idea of Itachi admiring her back. Flustered, she slipped her fingers away and forced him to sit on the bed in the medic ward.

"Itachi Uchiha, you have some explaining to do." She demanded at the slightly pale Uchiha who had a smirk on his gorgeous looking face.

"Clearly not." Itachi replied back as coolly. "Sakura-san." As he said this, he smirked at her and she felt her cheeks go warm.

"You're sick." Sakura stated. "Look at you! You're so pale and you keep coughing and you allow yourself to be interrogated by those –_argh_- sadistic-torturing-bastards! Are you asking for a death wish, Uchiha? Because I cannot heal _dead_ people." Her nose was barely touching his with a heated glare directed at him. "I'm this close to ripping off your balls, Uchiha. And when I do that, you will be wishing you died today."

Itachi raised his hand at her. Sakura closed her eyes, bracing herself for a tight slap on the face for scolding Itachi. Instead, the Uchiha startled her again by tenderly pushing a lock of pink hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"You amuse me, Sakura."

Sakura's eyes could've bulged out of her sockets when she heard him saying that and chuckling in a deep delicious tone.

_Damn shit, Inner._

_**Damn hot shit.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**D**_ay** 39**

_**.**_

_**.**_

Instead of saying thank you, Hidan was always trying to rile her up with his perverted and colourful words.

"Welcome to you too, bastard." She muttered.

Hidan leaned forward so that his face was just inches from hers. She could practically smell his scent of gel and spicy aftershave. "I fucking mean it." He said hoarsely. "You're not that bad, bitch."

Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes- not that bad for a bitch?

Hidan reached out and ran a finger along her cheek. "I like feisty girls like you pinky."

She was frozen with horror. The silver haired man was so close now that she could feel his toned chest pressing on hers. "And I always claim what I fucking want," he continued huskily.

"Fuck you, Hidan. Now get your hands off me." She tried to struggle but was blocked off by his two hands grabbing on her wrists. "Fucking asshole!"

He groaned and pulled her up hard against his hungry body. Through his tight pants, she could feel him harden on her and she was speechless with shock.

"I've always wanted you." Hidan said, staring down at her with those violet eyes. "I wanted you since the first time I saw you walking into our cell." He pushed his crotch against her and the sudden movement earned a sharp gasp from her. "You were fucking hot, pinky."

"You pervert!" She gasped again when he rolled his hips again. She bit her lip and pressed down another moan. "Hidan, _stop_. I'm not going to heal you after this!" Another roll of his hips, she moaned out. "Please, stop."

He stared at her, wondering why this pinkette was so unwilling towards his wicked and pleasurable touches. The other females begged him to touch them but this girl was rejecting him. Oh, he loved this sassy bitch. Taking the hint, he crashed his lips onto her one last time and smacked her ass before retreating back to his cell with two ANBU accompanying him.

"That ass is mine to tap, bitch."

"_ARGH_!"

.

.

_**D**_ay** 41**

.

.

"Come closer, shrimp."

"No way."

"Come on."

"_Never_."

"I promise I won't bite."

"Go to hell, fish face."

"Only if you come with me, short stuff."

"Make me."

"You're going to regret saying that, pinky."

She blushed a deep shade of red when she finally understood the meaning of Kisame's words. All the Akatsuki members were perverts! Luckily, the blue skinned man was still trap behind the bars. If not, he would've jumped on her a few seconds ago.

"No apples for you tomorrow, Kisame."

"I prefer _strawberries_, pinky."

She huffed and stomped out of the cell, ignoring Kisame and the other males' focus on her. Inside her mind, she was thankful that Kisame was the least touchy out of all them. The worst he could do was crack a few perverted jokes or flirt with her. At least, he wouldn't invade her privacy. He knew that she needed some personal space for herself.

Which makes Kisame her favorable Akatsuki member but he didn't need to know that. Please, she wouldn't want another male trying to get into her pants.

.

.

_**D**_ay** 50**

.

.

Where is she?

It's been nine days and she didn't even drop by to visit them. Imagine their shock, when they were introduced to a new healer who replaced Sakura's place to heal them after interrogation. And they didn't like the fricking new healer one bit. They were curious. Why had she abandoned them? Did something happen to her? Was she safe? Did she _care_?

They wished they knew the answer.

.

.

_**D**_ay **60**

.

.

Another week passed by and still no sign of a pink haired girl. The Akatsuki members were getting restless and frustrated. Hidan had been cursing non-stop ever since Sakura had disappeared making the others even angrier than they were.

Deidara had huge eye bags under his eyes. He couldn't sleep properly. Even in his dreams, Sakura's bright emerald orbs and pink hair would appear. He just missed her too much. He was starting to regret that he had ever let himself fall head over heels for her. And now, he could feel himself started to crack inside.

Sasori's patience was wearing thin nowadays. He would snap at his interrogators and get roughly handled by them for not working together with them. The red head was so cranky, he refused to be healed by none other than Sakura herself. The ANBU had to knock him out so that the new healer could heal the puppeteer.

Zetsu was getting more violent and violent towards his interrogators. There was one time, he tried to bite one of the man's fingers off his hand. He would trash and growl viciously at them, his sharp teeth aching to tear them into pieces. Funny thing was he didn't even know why he was so uptight.

Pein and Itachi were still surprisingly calm about the pinkette's absence. They hardly spoke, even to their own members. But sometimes, Itachi would growl softly to himself whenever he thought of Sakura. Pein was in more control of his emotions, he would meditate but still he found his technique no use. He missed her angelic voice. He missed seeing her smile. He missed everything about her. The fact that he was the Akatsuki Leader, Pein had to look tough outside for his members.

Kisame was the only one who was himself. Still the grinning shark and the joker. Sometimes, he couldn't help but feel lost without Sakura's presence. She was a really awesome companion to talk and flirt with.

Kakuzu still loved his money, there's no denying that. Unknown to the others, Kakuzu had actually bribed the ANBU who was escorting him on the way to the cell about Sakura's location. Sadly, the ANBU didn't really know anything about it. Damn, guess even money can't be used in this situation.

They blamed themselves for getting too attached to her. They blamed themselves for being tricked by her innocence. They were too easily attracted to the pink haired beauty. But still, deep inside they all loved her with all their heart and they would keep denying that until she came back for them.

She was the only reason why they were still holding onto the edge of sanity.

.

.

_**D**_ay** 70**

.

.

"That bitch left us for real."

"**That traitorous bitch.** We should have eaten her when we had the chance."

"Hn."

"Fuck! Fuck this! Fuck everything!"

"Shut your bloody hell mouth, Hidan. You're damn annoying, un."

"That bitch dumped you too, blondie. Suck it up."

"Why you damn fucker!"

"Enough you two. I will not stand to hear you both bickering about the medic."

"I wish I could say the same, Pein."

"The bitch left us! How can you bastards be so calm about this?"

"What makes you think she even liked us in the first place? We're _killers_."

Kakuzu's honest statement had successfully shut everyone's mouth throwing them off their heated argument. It was true, they were Akatsuki, the criminal S-class organization who killed to obtain what they needed, a certain objective to be achieved. Not only did they try to murder Sakura's Kyuubi friend, they had even tried to destroy her village, Konoha. There would be a thousand reasons for Sakura to hate them.

Just when Pein wanted to speak, they could hear a distant battle cry coming from behind the walls. They was a loud cracking loud followed by a huge thud. Then, there was footsteps running towards their cells, occasionally stopping to smack something or _someone_ onto the wall.

"Move out of the way, bastards! _SHANARO_!"

Deidara's face brightened when he recognized the familiar voice ringing into his ears. He was excited. He quickly jumped up to see his beloved Sakura. She was here to see them. She must have really missed them.

Hidan was smirking so wide he felt cramp. But he couldn't help but feel happy inside that his bitch was back for him _ahem_ them.

"She's coming to break us out."

The locked entrance connecting to their cells was destroyed by a super chakra punch. Now, it was just left crumbling into tiny chunks of cements. From the shadows, a feminine form walked out. They could hear her boots clicking with every step she took, they kept their gaze on the form.

"Damn right you are, Uchiha." There stood Sakura Haruno in all her glory. The moonlight illuminated her porcelain skin brightly with a soft glow. She had her grin on her face, one of those feel-good grins when she used her super strength to break something. "Time to break the Akatsuki out."

She had to be an angel, they thought. She was simply breathtaking. Her wild locks flew around her like electricity was around her, her eyes were two pools of great determination and the sexy grin on her face just made her more desirable. She was a bit battered but it showed the tough side of the pinkette. She could stand up for herself in her fight.

"Well? Why aren't you happy?"

Her eyes met with Pein's and immediately she cursed silently for letting herself to be hypnotize by his exotic eyes. The expression on his face was unreadable. He was debating whether to glare at the girl's foolishness or smirk at her stupidity for trying to break them out. "You are foolish." His voice was oddly soft.

"Shut up and just let me punch the wall." She gathered chakra to her fist and moved forward.

"Hell yeah! Me first, Sakura, un!"

"No fucking way! Pink bitch, come here!"

Itachi was silent for the longest time. His crimson orbs uncharacteristically widened twice its size when Sakura decided to destroy his cell first. With just one chakra punch, Itachi's prison bars had been demolished by the high-spirited pinkette. He lowered his amused eyes on Sakura and smirked. "Thank you."

A light pink was spread on her cheeks. She smiled and nodded at him. Then, she darted off to free the other Akatsuki members.

.

.

After their escape, they ran deep into the forests not stopping until they were far away from Konoha. Sakura took the chance to explain her situation to the Akatsuki. She hoped they were not angry or furious at her for leaving them behind so suddenly. She did have a good reason.

She told them about Danzo trying to threaten her shissou to step down from her post as the Fifth Hokage so that he would be the next Hokage. She told them about the ROOT members who tried to assassinate Tsunade-sama and those who were rebellious against Danzo's views. She told them about Danzo sneakily getting the Elders support behind Tsunade-sama's back. And everything leads to the Elder's betraying Tsunade and Danzo being recruited as the Sixth Hokage.

Her eyes glistened with tears as she continued her story about Hinata being forced to marry Danzo in order to gain the Hyuuga Clan's support. Naruto forced to become a missing ninja and fled away together with Tsunade-sama with a few of the Rookie Nine. Sakura was forced to become Danzo's personal assistant which she had no choice but to accept his offer. During the time, she had helped the others escaped from Konoha including Shizune.

Lastly, Sakura's final plan was to break the Akatsuki out of prison, in fear that Danzo would use them for his own purposes to destroy and rule other villages. Another reason was Sakura just wanted them to be free and not caged in. She wanted them to live their own lives. Their hearts swelled when they heard her say that.

"And now, this is where we will part ways, Akatsuki." Sakura was almost whispering now, her voice shaky trying to lock her emotions away. Indeed, she had to admit she had grown attached to each and every one of them too.

She turned around, waving her hand as a goodbye sign and was ready to jump away until a hand grabbed onto her arm preventing her to leave. She groaned innerly. They just weren't going to let her out of their sight that easily would they? How could she have forgotten?

"Where do you think you're going, _Sa-ku-ra_?" Her heart pounded. She would know that voice anywhere. "What makes you think you're going _alone_?" His voice held a tone of stiffness. She stifled a giggle realizing that he was impatient. Indeed, Sasori was no patient man.

"We're coming with _you_." She was being embraced by another muscular form. She raised her head and saw Kisame. The sharky grin on his face made her body tingly.

Without any warning, she was being pulled into another set of strong arms. Soft blonde hair touched the sides of her face, making her feel ticklish. "I second that, un." Sakura sighed. "_Dei_."

"-_eeep_!" Sakura was scooped up into another well-built form. "I knew you fucking missed me, bitch!" Hidan pecked her forehead enjoying the pretty blush on her cheeks. "And wherever you go, I'll fucking follow!" He planted another kiss on her cheek.

"Don't touch her, Hidan." Kakuzu's voice was low. Sakura shivered under his stare. "You don't own her." It was obvious Kakuzu was getting possessive on his lovely pink haired beauty now.

"I can say the same for you, Kakuzu. **She's not yours." **Zetsu popped up beside her, grinning haughtily. "We have to continue where we left off, kunoichi. **I've been waiting.**"

Sakura turned and saw a stoic Uchiha. He didn't make any comments about it. Did he really want to follow her? Maybe he would like to go off alone in his own adventures. She didn't want to conquer his life that much. She didn't feel good about that.

"Itachi…"

"I will be by your side, Sakura."

She felt her heart burst when he smiled at her. He actually smiled! Itachi Uchiha smiled at her. A smile so rare yet beautiful and sincere. She was touched. And now, it was just left one more person.

Sakura was out of Hidan's arms and her face met with Pein's chest. Her Inner squealed in delight and fainted due to a massive nosebleed. "What about you, Akatsuki Leader?" She teased in a playful manner.

His finger moved under her chin, pushing her up to face him and his numerous piercings. He searched for the fear in her eyes and found none. Just care and love and maybe even something more. Pein lifted Sakura's face towards his, ignoring the silent glares and growls from his members. "I'll protect you, my _tenshin_."The words rolled off his tongue like honey causing electric sparks to explode inside Sakura.

And this would be a new beginning for them. Sakura found her heart racing just thinking about their future. But what she didn't know was – there would be a huge competition for them to fight for her attention. Too bad, Sakura had no idea at all.

**[ T H E . E N D ]**

* * *

><p>Is it okay ? Good ? Bad ? Just tell me :

**Reviews please** ! :)

_xSakuraWings_


End file.
